My Hero High School-American Edition
by Omas125
Summary: My Hero has always been about Japan but what about the USA? This story is about SV High School, a hero school in Chicago. Follow the Sophomores of SVHS as they try to become heroes. This story is all OC. Current Arc: Welcome back to SV.
1. Welcome Sophomores

"Welcome back everyone. Congratulations on becoming Sophomores."

Mr. Persons, aka The Memorizer, was standing in front of the class. The room had twenty students that had no life in them. Except for two of them. One of those students was Peter Castro. He was 6'2 and had shaggy black hair. He was wide awake during class for once and he waited patiently for Mr. Persons to continue.

"Okay once I finish these announcements, you all may leave."

This was why everyone was upset. They had to come back to school just to receive some announcements. They just came back from the auditorium where Ms. Grandon, their principal, welcomed them all back. Now they have to listen to their homeroom teacher drone on about whatever he had to say.

"As you know, the sports festival is this Saturday. Unlike last year, this sports festival will be more about measuring your growth. Since there are two spots open in the hero course this time, maybe two of you can join the A or B class."

"Yeah right."

One of the students said out loud. Everyone else either laughed or groaned. The general studies course was made for either students who couldn't make it to the hero course or who just wanted to study in SV High School. This class had no ambition to join the hero course. Except for two of them.

"Quiet down. I know that it might seem like an impossible task to join the hero course but right now is the perfect time to get in. If you perform well during the sports festival, they will most likely let you join the hero course. So once the school year really starts, you would start the year as part of the hero course."

Most of the students just rolled their eyes at his attempt to inspire the class. They were in the general studies course for a reason. There was always an opening in the hero course since their Freshman year. That means that nobody in the room could fill that spot since the beginning of their Freshmen year. Mr. Persons continued on.

"Anyways, the sports festival begins at 10 o'clock, so be here at 8:30. Your family can enter through the front gate while you guys get ready. Please let me know if you need new gym uniforms so I can get them prepared before Saturday. The other annou-"

Peter stopped listening to the teacher. He already heard what he wanted to hear.

The sports festival.

It was his chance to finally make up for lost time. Unlike most of the students in Class C, Peter had a quirk that could have gotten him into the hero course. The only reason that he is here is because he never took the hero entrance exam. The school has two types of entrance exams. The hero and the general exam. Only people who want to join the hero course took the hero exam and everyone else took the general exam. Before only the hero exam existed but since enrollment numbers have decreased over the years, especially after the diamond tower incident, SV created the general exams which let anyone take the them.

Peter never regretted that choice until recently.

Only recently.

He wasn't the only one who wanted to go to the hero course.

"Okay that's everything. If you have any questions please ask. You're all now free to go."

Mr. Persons sat at his desk while everyone started to leave the room. Peter heard some of the students talking.

"Did you hear that Israel is going to be there Saturday?"

"Really?"

"Yeah I heard it's because of the recent videos the B-"

They left the room before Peter could hear the rest of their conversation. Peter got out of his seat and walked out of the room. He stood next to the door until his best friend finished asking his question to Mr. Persons. After a few minutes, Yorukura Okada, the only Japanese person he has met, came out of the classroom.

"What did he say?"

"He smiled at me and said okay."

His voice was almost lifeless. Yorukura Okada was born in Japan but raised in the U.S. He was 5'9 and had black hair. His hair almost covered his eyes because his eyes were naturally red. Since the day he was born, his red eyes scared people. He grew his hair out to cover them as much as possible.

"I'm glad that you need a smaller size now. I guess working out with me has finally paid off. You still haven't told me why you want to go to the hero course all of a sudden?"

"I can say the same about you."

Peter just laughed at his friend retort since it was true. Something happened to the both of them during the summer yet neither of them has told the other. Peter's phone went off and he checked the message. Okada quietly checked his phone as well but unlike Peter he had a smile on his face. Peter was the first to speak.

"Hey I have something I gotta do so can we make a rain check on eating lunch together?"

"Funny I was going to say the same thing."

They both shot suspicious looks at each other but decided to remain quiet. Peter lifted his fist up and Okada did the same. They both then walked in opposite directions. Peter walked up the stairs to the fourth floor. Peter was trying to get to the Literature Club room which was on the top floor.

The hallway was empty since Seniors didn't need to attend today. He opened the door and was greeted by a sight he has never seen before.

"I've been waiting for a while you know."

"Sorry Noelle. Our class just ended."

Noelle Johnson. She was 5'7 and had long black hair. Right now she had it in a braided ponytail that was over her shoulder. Her eyes were icy blue. She was a Sophomore like him but she was in the hero course. It was the first time Peter has ever seen her in her school uniform.

Their school uniform was a white button shirt with a dark blue jacket that has golden lining. They could wear a tie or a bow tie. Recently the school had been more lax with the uniforms so some students don't even wear a tie and have the top buttons open. The boys had to wear khaki pants. The girls had to wear a skirt that was pleated with grey, blue and gold lines running through them.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are we going to eat."

Even though she sounded upset her face was slightly red. So was Peter's.

"Yea sorry."

He sat down at the only table the room had. The room itself was very small. It had a bookshelf that was the size of the wall. The table was in the center of the room which had 6 chairs. Two on each of the long side of the table and one on each end of the table. One window was across from the door which lit up the room more than the lights could. The window had a perfect view of the front of the school. Peter sat down next to Noelle as she opened her backpack up. He asked the question that he had been thinking about since he walked here.

"You know we could have gone anywhere else to eat food?"

"Yes but you did promise me that we would have a date on our first day of school in school."

"When I said that I meant on the actual first day of school this Monday. Not this weird half day we had."

Noelle ignored him as she finally got out three containers. She opened each one which revealed three different foods.

"Rice, beans, and meat. You are really trying to win me over here. What's next some-"

Noelle pulled out the final piece of the lunch. Tortillas. Noelle had a cocky grin on her face. This was the reaction she wanted to get. Peter's mouth was open and ready to eat her cooking. By her cooking, it was more like she had help from her friends. Noelle spoke with such confidence that she thought she could conquer the world.

"Well, dig in."

"What about the drinks?"

Noelle forgot one thing.

"I uhh. I'll go get them."

"No it's fine. I'll go. Also where and how were we going to eat this?"

Noelle felt like a failure. Not only did she forget the drinks but the plates and forks too. She just wanted to make her boyfriend happy but she failed. Peter laughed at her reactions which made her glare at him.

"Seeing me wallow in sadness makes you laugh now?"

"Haha. Sorry. I couldn't help it."

He then kissed her on the cheek and stood up. Both of their faces were red after Peter's actions and Peter decided to use that to his advantage.

"Anyways. I'm going to get everything you forgot, okay? Sprite?"

Noelle merely nodded at him and he left the room. Their relationship was not known by anyone. They had both agreed to those rules yet trying to do anything that normal couples would do was difficult. They had to find a way to handle it.

He was in a hurry to leave the room but that doesn't mean he wanted to. He was willing to eat with just the tortillas if that meant he could each lunch with Noelle. Sadly his phone said otherwise.

Peter went to the entrance of the school first. He had to meet up with someone first.

"Took you awhile, Peter."

"Sorry Elena. Our class took longer than yours."

Elena Lopez. She was also a Sophomore but she was part of the hero course. Class A. She had dark brown hair which was currently in a high ponytail. Her eyes were hazel which were hidden by her glasses. She was 5'10 and was too energetic. At least that was what Peter thought. Elena already found a hole in Peter's lie.

"But I already saw some of your classmates leave a few minutes ago."

"It's because Okada and I had some questions for our teacher after he dismissed us."

Peter wasn't fond of lying to her but this wasn't the first time for him. It's not something he was proud of but he knew how to lie. Elena never caught him but she still had doubts in her mind. She knew him better than anyone. That was what she thought.

"Well whatever, you ready?"

"Actually I can't. I have to stay for some training. This will be my first time using the school's training center."

Peter flashed a smile at her. He knew she would never want to train at the school. She always preferred to train alone. Elena raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?"

Peter merely nodded at her. Elena had a sad look in her eyes but she quickly closed them and shrugged.

"Fine. I guess you are really serious about joining the hero course."

Before Peter could answer, someone else spoke up.

"So you're the Peter that I've heard so much about."

Peter turned around to see who spoke and missed Elena's worried expression. This was the last person Elena wanted to see right now. Another hero course student. Considered by the faculty as one of the big three of the Sophomores, a boy with short blonde hair was standing behind Peter. He was 6'1 and had a serious expression on his face. Elena knew what was about to go down. Peter spoke to him before Elena could.

"Who are-"

Peter stopped talking as he finally realized who he was.

"You're from the general studies course right? Yet you want to join the hero course?"

Samuel Gradon's face was slowly turning red. Peter felt himself tense up. Samuel continued on.

"I don't remember seeing you at the hero course entrance exam. So either you transferred from another school or you never took it. I can probably guess which one it is. My real question is, what makes you think that you can just join the hero course like it's nothing?"

Before Peter could even think of anything Samuel wasn't where he was standing. He was already in front of Peter. Samuel swung his fist into Peter's abdomen. Samuel's punch was strong enough to lift Peter off the ground. Elena shrieked at the sight. Peter fell face first on the ground. He held his abdomen since it felt like someone had swung a sledgehammer into his body.

**Samuel Gradon. Quirk: Strength**

**Samuel's strength is inhuman. He has the strength to lift cars with one hand. People have described him as a Mini All Might but he still isn't close to that.**

Peter felt like a complete loser. He couldn't even see Samuel's attack coming, let alone to prepare for it. Now he couldn't even get up from the pain. He could only look at the floor. Samuel looked down on Peter and spoke.

"You couldn't even handle that, do you think that you could make it into the hero course?"

Before Samuel could look up, a fist landed on his face. He stumbled backwards from the impact. He looked right into the culprit's eyes. Elena's arm retracted back to her side.

**Elena Lopez. Quirk: Rubber Arms**

**From her shoulders down, she can stretch her arms up to 15ft. Stretching her arms out increase the power of her punches since her fist is gaining velocity. She can either retract her arms back to her or she can make her body returns to its arm's location, like a rubber band. **

Elena had anger in her eyes. Samuel was at a loss for words. He had only known Elena for a year and he never thought she would throw a punch at him while not in training. She was not a confrontational kind of person. He was surprised by her actions.

Peter finally could get on all fours as he looked up. He only saw the aftermath of the punch but he understood what had happened. Peter's thoughts matched Samuel's. He had known her longer and he never imagined her starting a fight with anyone. Samuel finally found his voice again.

"Wow, Elena. That was quite a punch. You must really care for him. Now I have to return the favor."

His voice was almost monotone. It was like he was still shocked by her punch but not shocked enough to lunge right at her.

Even if Peter wanted to, he couldn't stop Samuel. Something else did. A wall of crystal stopped Samuel. It was taller than Samuel and made him stop right before he made contact with it. Both Peter and Samuel followed the crystal wall to see where it's origins were. Another student stood at the other end of the crystal wall. He had silver hair which was gelled up. He had a wide smile on his face and his body seemed completely relaxed. His eyes were grey and he was staring right at Samuel.

"C'mon guys, enough with the violence. You know if anyone sees you using your quirks here, you'll get in trouble. We don't want that to happen again Sam, now do we?"

"James."

Samuel spoke his name with anger. Peter recognized him quickly.

**James Stone. Quirk: Crystal**

**James can create crystals from his feet. His feet controls the distance it travels. Once he touches the crystal with his hand he can control the height of it. He can create crystals from his hand but they are small and break easily.**

"C'mon Sam. I keep my eyes off of you for a minute and you're already causing trouble."

"Shut up. I don't need you to watch me like a child."

"Obviously I do since you're not only fighting a classmate but another student.."

His voice tried to sound upset but it still had a carefree tone to it. The crystal wall shattered and the crystals disappeared. James walked to Peter and extended his hand to him. Peter hesitated for a second but he took his hand. James still had a big smile on his face as he helped Peter up.

"Sorry about him. He has some issues expressing himself."

Elena heard James and raised her voice.

"Some?! He attacked Peter for no reason! What's wrong with you Sam!?"

Sam merely glared at James angrily as if he never heard Elena. James turned to look Sam in the eyes. Peter for a split second saw James' smile leave his face and saw something in his eyes before he returned to normal. Emptiness.

"She is right Sam. What were thinking?"

Sam's eye twitched at James' question. He still had an angered glare on his face as he answered James.

"This guy thinks he can just walk in the hero course like if it was grocery store. He doesn't understand all of the hard work we had to put in to be where we are. He thinks just because he has a quirk good enough for the hero course, he can make it. It's more than just your quirk! You have to think like a hero, train constantly, and improve yourself everyday! It's not about what your quirk is, it's about how you use it!"

Halfway through his answer Sam redirected his voice to Peter. Peter finally snapped.

"Think like a hero?! It's how you use your quirk?! You're kidding me right?! You attacked me with your quirk while I posed no threat to you! To me, that's far from being a hero!"

Samuel grinned his teeth. He stopped thinking about if he was in the right but instead on beating Peter. This time Peter was prepared as he pushed James aside and he stretched out his arms palm outwards. Peter shouted.

"Lightening Outburst!"

Sam charged towards Peter but he was met with a giant burst of lightening. The electricity traveled through Sam's body as he held in his scream of pain. Sam couldn't move while he was in pain. Peter stopped the burst of lighting as he felt his hands tensed up. Sam fell down to one knee as the effect of Peter's attack still lingered.

**Peter Castro. Quirk: Electricity**

**Peter can produce electricity out of his body. His hands are the easiest way for him to shoot it out since he has the most control with his hands but he can still produce it throughout his body. If he uses it too much his body becomes slightly paralyzed for a period of time.**

James stared at Peter with disbelief. He had heard about him through Elena but it was the first time he had seen his quirk. James thought he was a diamond in the rough. Before he could voice his thoughts another spoke up.

"What is going on?!"

Peter, James, and Sam flinched at the voice. They recognized the voice. Elena thought it was a teacher since she didn't recognize the voice but when she turned around she knew who spoke.

Noelle was standing at the front entrance. Her face was almost expressionless expect with her eyebrows furrowed in anger. Sam finally stood up even though he could feel his muscles move slower than usual. Noelle continued.

"I happen to be walking by when I see the three of you disturbing the peace."

James with the same relaxed voice tried to correct her.

"Well actually I also tried to-"

"I didn't say you could speak James."

James smile disappeared from his face when Noelle's icy voice interrupted him.

"As I was saying, do you know that we are not to use our quirks outside of a teachers supervision? I assume you do since we have all been here for a year, yet here we are. I'm assuming since today was a half day, there are not many teachers around to be able to see you three. All I have to do is report this to a teacher."

The three boys felt a shiver run down their spine as she spoke. It wasn't her words that scared them but the girl speaking them. Elena might not have understood why but those three boys have been on the receiving end of Noelle's verbal abuse before. They knew what she was capable of. Noelle finally finished.

"I will let you three off for now but if I see anyone of you doing this again, I will report you. James, Sam you know what I mean right?"

Noelle, James, and Sam grew up together as kids. Their parents were friends since they were in high school. Noelle was the only daughter of former pro hero Snow King. Her father was now the head of the CPD. Sam was the only son of former pro hero Athena. She was now the principal of SV high school. James was one of two sons of the founders of Stone Inc. It was one of the biggest companies in the USA.

Sam and James once again flinched at her threat. They knew what their own parents would do to them if they got in trouble and they wanted to prevent them from knowing what had happened today. James shot Noelle a big smile.

"Understood. Won't happen again. I will get Sam under better control."

Sam just shot a glare at James before he answered.

"Whatever."

He walked towards the entrance to the school and James quickly followed suit. Sam bumped into Peter as he walked past him. Noelle saw him and shot an icy glare at him. Sam ignored her as he walked past her. Before he could enter the school with James in tow, Peter shouted.

"Sam!"

Sam turned around to face him as did James.

"I will be joining you in the hero course on Monday so save me a seat next to you!"

All of the anger that Sam felt earlier had returned to him. This time he knew not to act on his actions so he just yelled back.

"See you in the sports festival!"

Sam turned back around as he continued his walk into the school. However James stayed facing Peter as he spoke.

" I can't wait to see what you can do in the sports festival Peter. I, for one, am excited to see if you in real action. If today was anything to go off of I think you might live up to the hype."

James waved at him as he ran after Sam. Peter was confused by his words. He didn't know why James said that. Noelle walked to Peter.

"Are you okay Peter?"

As she asked him, she put her hand on his shoulder which made Peter flinch and pull away from her touch. Noelle thought he was in pain but Peter corrected her thinking.

"Your hand Noelle."

Noelle looked at the palm of her hand and she saw the reason. Her hands were filled with snow.

**Noelle Johnson. Quirk: Snow**

**She can produce snow out of her hands. She can create large amounts of snow and can change how sturdy they are. **

"Sorry."

She looked at her hands in disappointment. She still didn't have much control of her quirk. That was why she was in Class B. She looked back at Peter who was also looking at his hands.

The strength of the electricity he used on Sam was his full power. He knew that it would cause his hands to become almost paralyzed. It was still too much for him to use. All the training he did during the summer only got him to the point to where he could finally use his full power without causing his whole body to become paralyzed. He was angry with himself.

Only now did Peter begin to notice how big his future opponents are. Doubt once again entered him. He just witnessed the two top students in action and they were probably holding back. They were in a different league than him. He felt like an idiot for making his declaration to Sam.

Noelle grabbed Peter's hand. The snow on her hand had disappeared so her hands weren't cold anymore. She gave his hand a squeeze and a big smile.

"Don't do that. I hate it when you have that look on your face."

Peter smiled back at her.

"Sorry."

A cough snapped them out of their own world. They both looked to noise and saw Elena standing behind them.

"Did you forget about me?"

Peter and Noelle's face turned red as they let go of each others hand. Peter took this moment to voice his curiosity.

"Elena? Have you been talking about me to your classmates?"

Elena's face also turned red. Peter's suspicions were correct.

"I might have mentioned you here or there."

She avoided eye contact with Peter as he just sighed at her answer. Noelle was looking at Elena as she tried to figure out who she was to Peter. Peter saw her face and he realized that now was probably the best time to deal with the two of them.

"Elena."

Peter's voice sounded different which made Elena looked at Peter quickly. He had something serious to say.

"This is Noelle. She is my girlfriend."

Elena's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe it. Noelle's face reddened even more from earlier by Peter's statement. Then Peter looked at Noelle and spoke in the same serious tone.

"Noelle, this is Elena. She is my best friend."

Noelle finally understood. It would explain her actions from earlier. Noelle was the one who wanted to keep her relationship with Peter a secret since she was technically not allowed to date anyone. If someone in the school saw them together, the news of their relationship would eventually spread to her parents. She was originally shocked by Peter telling someone else about them but now she understood. Elena was his best friend.

"How long?"

Elena's question confused Peter.

"Huh?"

"How long have you two been together?"

"Well, I guess two months."

"You guess?"

Peter looked at Noelle as she nodded at his answer.

"It's a little complicated."

"Well, spill the beans."

"Later, alright. I'm not exactly in the talking mood right now."

For a few moments, Elena had forgotten about what had just transpired between Sam, James, and Peter. She felt slightly bad for him.

"Sorry, your right. Well you better call me later."

"Yeah, you got it."

Elena looked at the two of them and she smiled. She walked out of the school leaving the two behind. She was happy for Peter. He had finally gotten a girlfriend.

Noelle put her hand on Peter's shoulder again.

"Are seriously hurt? Should we go to the infirmary?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Just a little sore. He can really pack a punch."

"I saw. I can't believe he would do that. I hate how he acts like that. If someone doesn't fit into his ideals, he just disregards them. He acts like a child."

"Wait you saw? I thought you just walked by?"

"Of course I didn't just walk by. I saw Sam attack you from the window."

She pointed upwards and Peter understood what she meant. The club room window.

"I guess that was pretty embarrassing huh?"

"Stop. He attacked you when you were not prepared. It was a cheap shot. I know you could have dodged it if you were actually in a fight with him."

Peter just smiled at her words of encouragement. He didn't know if that was true or not but he didn't waste his time on pondering that.

"You said that your class was having a training session tomorrow?"

"Yup, and you're invited."

Peter smiled at her. It was finally his chance to train with other hero course students. He wanted to be able to beat Sam and join the hero course. He only had three days to prepare for that.

"Well let's go back. The foods probably cold now."

Around the same time Okada was walking to the public library. He could see a girl standing at the entrance of the library with her phone in hand.

"Sorry I'm late."

Okada voice caused the girl to look up.

Hope Lang. She had blonde dyed hair. Her original hair color was brown which Okada figured out by seeing her roots. She was 5'8 but sometimes Okada doubted that number.

"Well took you long enough."

"I know."

Okada was confused by why he was here. There was no reason for the two of them to meet up. As far as Okada knew, there was no summer homework to go over. She didn't need to call him over. Seeing the confused look on his face Hope answered his question.

"I called you over because-"

She stopped talking. Her face was getting red as she realized what she was about to say. She took a deep breath and finished her sentence.

"-because I wanted to see you."

Okada was taken aback by her words. His face slowly turned red as well. He never had anyone outside from his family say that to him. He tried to hide his face by turning it away from her.

"Well I did t-"

He stopped talking as he saw something strange in the distance. A man was on top of a building that was across the street from the library. He was standing on the ledge.

Hope was looking at Okada from embarrassment so it took her a second to see that he wasn't looking at her. She was going to yell at him but she saw the same thing Okada did. Okada voiced the thoughts they both had.

"He's going to jump."

Not many people were around since many students were either back home or in their dorms. Chicago created a district that was called the student district. It was a giant district that was made for the students that went to SV high school since they lived in dorms close to the school. Stores, restaurants, and entertainment were the only other buildings in the district. The only adults that lived in the district were the faculty of SV high school that had living quarters close by the school as well. The only adults in the area are employes of the district. Since it was still summer, the district was quiet and mostly empty. Nobody saw the man on the roof.

Hope quickly ran towards the building. Okada took a few seconds to register the situation. He was going to jump and Okada couldn't do anything about it. He then realized that Hope had already reached the building. The building was five stories tall which was enough of a height to kill someone who fell that distance.

The man took one step off the building and began his descend. Hope looked up and tried to align herself with the man. Then she grew in size. She grew 30 feet tall. She extended her arms up which gave her a longer reach. She grabbed the man before he fell even one storey.

**Hope Lang. Quirk: Size Manipulation.**

**She can increase or decrease her size. Her max height is 30ft and her minimal height is 1.5ft. She can increase specific body parts with enough consideration. She gets more tired if she increases her size then if she decreased.**

Okada looked at her in amazement. She didn't hesitate to act while he just stood by. He didn't even call the police.

She slowly put the man down. Once he was safely on the ground, Hope returned back to her original size. Okada had already crossed the street when she yelled at the man.

"What were you thinking?"

Both the man and Okada stared at her with shock. They both didn't expect her to yell at the man. The man opened his mouth but Hope continued to yell.

"You weren't thinking. You should never throw your life away. Whatever problems you're facing, running away and ending your life is not the answer."

Okada didn't think it was right to yell at the man after she saved him. They had no idea what thoughts were going through his mind. They didn't have the right to yell at him.

The man never answered. He just stood there with a sad look on his face. Someone had called the police and they took the man with them. One of the cops walked to the two students.

"Some witnesses mentioned that you used your quirk. Do you have your hero lines?"

Hope had a guilty look in her eyes as she answered.

"No."

The cop looked at the both of us and sighed.

"Well I didn't see anything so you two run along now."

The cop walked back into his car and they drove away. Hope looked at Okada and before she could speak, her stomach growled. Her face turned completely red. Okada spoke up.

"C'mon. I'll pay."

He walked to the closest restaurant while Hope followed him. Okada didn't know what to say. He felt upset with himself. How could he be a hero if he couldn't even attempt to save one person.

**AN:**

Yahello! This is a long time coming for me. This whole story is going to be OC with random mentions of My hero characters like with what I did with All Might. Now why My Hero? I wanted a power system that isn't too complicated for my small brain, like HXH or JoJo. I also wanted a system that created weakness in people's powers. Not every quirk has a big weakness but I like to think that they are semi balanced. Probably. Now why did I make this in the USA instead of Japan? Two reasons. 1. I can't create Japanese names for the life of me. I only have two Japanese characters and it took a while to come up with there names. 2. I have no real confidence in writing already establish characters. So my solution is create my story with my "own characters". I put that in quotes since you'll find out so enough that I just steal other anime ideas and put them in my own. Look I had to create around 60 characters with quirks eventually I just use someone else powers. The time line for this is a year before Deku meets All Might, so no one knows about Small Might. I hope to write this story for a long time like my other story. It will probably be hard to keep both stories going but I have to push myself. As they say, I have to go Plus Ultra! Anyways, I do plan on doing a character explanation for every chapter like they do in My Hero. So you can learn what ideas did I steal to create them. On a side not this chapter took a while to write since my editor, which I will refer to as Editor-chan, bashed the original first chapter. After getting a stamp of approval I felt better about this chapter so I hope you guys like it. Hopefully we will have a long and fruitful relationship together. Be well and stay safe. And thanks for Reading-Omas125

Edit- I completely forgot to mention that I would love for you guys to submit OCs to me. I prefer for Pro Heroes or Villains. IF you really want to submit a student just know that they won't be used for a long while. I would prefer your OCs to be submitted to me through PM. Here is the template you should use.

**Character name:**

**Gender:**

**Hero/Villain name:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Physical ****Appearance:**

**Hero/Villain Costume:**

**Quirk:**

**Personality:**

**Relationships:**

Try to be a detailed as possible and remember to not make quirks too powerful. Also if you try to make a pro hero don't make them a top 10 hero. Not every character needs to be the greatest hero of all time. Just try to make your character balanced. Also if they have important people in their life just give me a simple description of them. That's it for now again so have a good day.

**Chapter 2- Hello Class 2-B**


	2. Hello Class 2-B

"Have my back on this Jose!"

"Whatever your mother says, I agree as well."

"This is why I don't visit as often."

The Castro family household was very lively in the morning. After the incident yesterday, Peter wanted to see his family before the sports festival. He quickly regretted that decision.

"Both of you are useless. I have to get ready for work. Jose talk to your son."

Peter's mother left the two men alone at the kitchen table. Jose, Peter's father, knew what he had to say. He just didn't want to be the one to say it.

"Okay son, we have some bad news."

Peter's face quickly turned serious at his father's words. His father sighed at his son's face and continued.

"Both your mother and I can't make it to the sports festival. Your mother's boss couldn't give her Saturday off since they are swamped with work. And well, you know if your mother can't go I can't either. Sorry son."

Peter assumed this would happen. He only barely knew that the sports festival was this Saturday so he only recently told them about it. It would have been stupid to think they could both go. Peter knew that.

"It's alright dad. Honestly it's my fault for giving you guys such a short notice. I just hope you guys can celebrate with me after I join the hero course."

Peter flashed his father a smile but they both knew it was just a front. His father placed his hand on Peter's shoulder and looked his son in the eyes.

"Listen son. I know this means a lot to you but don't worry. I know you'll still have some special cheering for you during the festival."

Peter's eyebrow raised at his father's statement. His father flashed his son a big smile.

"You have your girlfriend."

Peter's face turned red as he tried to form a sentence. Much to his father's amusement, Peter couldn't speak.

"Don't act so surprised son. A father knows their son's heart better than they do. I mean it's pretty obvious after your whole declaration you had in the hospital. Plus you look so much happier than you usually do after you started summer classes. Your face right now just confirms my suspicions."

Peter just stared at his father's correct assessment. He should have expected this but he never thought his father would figure it out so quickly. Peter decided to just be upfront about it.

"Yeah, your right. I have a...g-girlfriend."

Peter couldn't stop his embarrassment from saying that to his father. His father just smiled at his son.

"Let me tell you a story. When I was in college, my parents told me that if I didn't find anyone during school, I would be single forever. They were just nervous that nobody would want a sick quirkless man as a boyfriend. They knew I was shy around people, so they thought if they pressured me into finding a girlfriend in place where I'm forced to interact with other people, I could have a chance. The problem was that my college was filled with people with quirks. No one wanted to go out with someone quirkless. At the time, being quirkless was starting to get rare. I had friends but that never helped me with my loneliness. One day I stopped taking my medicine. I just thought that it would be better if I just…"

Peter's eyes widened at what his father was about to say. He never knew much about his father's youth since he never wanted to talk about it. Peter finally understood why. His father was born quirkless. He was also born with a heart defect. Peter's father would always joke about never being quirkless because he had a quirk. A working heart.

"Anyways, a friend called me to go hangout with him. I tried to ignore him, but he actually came into my dorm and dragged me out. He then introduced me to your mother. She was also attending the same college as me. I decided that the quickest way to leave was to just play along. My friend left us alone and we spent the whole day together. I never felt so happy. I completely forgot about my problems and I only thought about talking with her. At the end of the day she told me that she was quirkless and if that was okay with me. We both didn't know that we were in the same situation. Before I could answer her I collapsed. I forgot that I never took my medicine. After that day, I promised that I would never let that happen again. She gave me a reason to go on. She then opened my eyes to what I never saw. People did care about me, I just never thought that it was possible."

Peter never expected that was how his parents met. He never knew that his father had such thoughts before. He was a different person from when he was younger. Peter wanted to speak but his phone went off. His father just nodded at him and Peter checked his phone. It was a message from Noelle saying that she was waiting at the bus stop.

"It's your girlfriend right?"

"Yeah."

"Go, we can talk after you join the hero course."

His father slapped his son's back and he got up from his chair. Peter did the same as he looked at his dad one more time. His father just smiled at him as he waved at his son.

"You better not make her wait for too long. Girls hate waiting, trust me."

Peter quickly hugged his dad as he ran out of the house.

"So you finally told him."

"Well it felt like the right time to do it, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"As always."

* * *

Peter and Noelle were walking to the training center that Class 2-B had reserved. They both hadn't said a word since they got on the bus. Noelle was worried but she was hesitant to ask him what was wrong. She saw his eyes and she knew he was determined to train. The silence was what was wrong. He hates silence for the most part so she wanted to know why he was quiet. As they got closer to the training center, she finally asked her question.

"So has anything happened recently?"

"I just found more motivation for the sports festival."

Noelle was slightly surprised by his answer. She wanted to know what it was but she decided to save that conversation for another time as they had reached the entrance to the training center. Peter opened the door and he was greeted with something unexpected.

"Damn it just stay still!"

A laser flew into the air and Peter followed it. It missed its target. A boy with red wings. He was flying and was dodging the laser that was just fired. He had brown curly hair and had a smile on his face.

Peter heard another laser fire but instead of following it he looked for the origin of the laser. A boy with light brown hair that was tied up in a small ponytail. He was from Asian descent and only stood at 5'4. Sweat covered his face.

Right after he fired off the laser, which Peter didn't see how it was fired, another boy started to swing kicks and fists at him. He was 6'0 and had jet black hair that was slicked back. His feet and fists were glowing green. Peter then heard a girl yelling.

"Nice try Naito! Keep it up!"

Peter turned to see who was yelling. His eyes met with her eyes as she turned to see who just entered the training center. She had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. She then flashed both Noelle and Peter a big smile.

"Noelle!"

She ran to Noelle and gave her a big hug. Noelle's face turned red as she tried to escape her hug.

"Enough, Candice. Please."

"Hehe, sorry."

Candice released Noelle and she redirected her attention to Peter. She still had a big smile on her face as she extended her hand to Peter.

"Hey, I'm Candice Hills and I'm assuming your Peter?"

Peter shook her hand while he answered her question.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Well how wouldn't I know who Noelle's boyfriend is?"

Both Peter and Noelle's face turned red. In 1 day Peter's secret was figured out. Before they could say anything, Candice put her index finger in front of her mouth.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Just don't make it so obvious."

She winked at them as she giggled at Peter and Noelle's faces. Her eyes widened as she realized something important.

"Oh yeah, I'm supposed to show you my quirk, Peter. Well watch this."

Candice clapped her hands together. As she pulled her hands away a bubble was forming in between her hands. After she stopped moving her hands the bubble left her hands and it floated in the air. It was the size of a basketball

"Pretty nifty huh."

**Candice Hills. Quirk: Bubbles**

**She can create bubbles from her hands. She can create different sizes of bubbles and she can control their movement, although she needs to concentrate to move them how she wants them to.**

"Also check this out."

She grabbed the bubble and she threw it to the side. The bubble moved like if it was a ball but once it stopped moving it still floated at the same height Candice threw it at. Candice then ran towards the bubble. She jumped high enough to land on top of the bubble. She had a confident smile on her face.

"Hehe. Impressed?"

"Wow."

Peter was impressed by her quirk. Candice saw Peter's face and it made her want to keep showing off.

"Well if you like that, then how about this."

She jumped forward and as soon as her feet left the bubble, it popped. The pop pushed her even farther in her jump. She then quickly put her hands facing downwards and she released small bubbles. She stepped on each bubble as if they were stairs. They all popped after her foot stopped touching the bubble. She was a few feet higher than were Peter stood. Peter had a smile on his face as he saw her quirk in action. Even Noelle was in awe at her actions.

Candice saw both their faces which caused her to pop a bubble too early. She started to fall but before she could scream someone caught her.

"Jeez you really love to show off."

"Well you know me, Gabriel."

She laughed at her own statement as Gabriel landed on the ground. Candice got off Gabriel's arms and her face was red from embarrassment.

"I guess that is what I get for trying to show off."

Peter and Noelle both laughed at her. Candice tried to avert their attention from her by looking at Gabriel.

"Well introduce yourself to our guest."

Gabriel looked at Peter and he extended his hand to Peter.

**Gabriel Uriel. Quirk: Angel's wings**

**His wings look like an angel's wings.**

"Wow, that's pretty cool but why ar-"

Noelle lightly elbowed Peter in the ribs which led him to finish his question. Peter assumed the color of his wings was something personal.

"Gabriel!"

Peter quickly turned his head to see a boy moving incredibly fast. The strange thing was that he wasn't moving his legs. He stopped before he could crash into the four of them. The boy had brown hair but barely any of it. He removed his goggles to reveal his hazel eyes and he pointed at Gabriel.

"You may have beaten me this round but just you wait."

"Reyes are you serious right now?"

"Of course I am. I was too far to reach her but I know if we were the same distance away I would have won."

Peter looked at the two of them argue with a look of confusion in his eyes. Candice noticed his look.

"They are talking about catching me."

Peter still had the same confused look on his face at her attempt to help him. Luckily the two boys stopped arguing as Reyes turned to face Peter.

"Sorry for my rudeness. Allow me to introduce myself."

**Reyes Luna. Quirk: Wheels**

**He has wheels on the soles of his feet. He can retract them into his feet on command. He can travel 15mph on his best day.**

"Wow that's pretty cool."

"Your vocabulary today has been very limited, Peter."

Peter never really saw other people's quirks in action except Elena's. He was just amazed by the different quirks the class had.

Noelle scanned the training center and asked Candice a question.

"We are missing 4 students, where are they?"

"Well, Ruby is still at home. She doesn't come back until tonight. Emmanuel, well you know how it is with him. Nigel, on the other hand, never answered his phone or his door. I know he is in his room but I gave up on him after a while."

Noelle put her head in her hands and sighed at Candice's report. Reyes chimed in on their conversation.

"Don't blame yourself Candice. We all know how difficult it is to get Nigel to train with us."

Gabriel also spoke up.

"Still, he should be more worried about the sports festival than he currently is."

"Wait a minute, what about Marcus?

Noelle posed another question which Candice answered as well.

"Weird, he came with us but now that you mention, I haven't seen in a while."

"Well there is no point in trying to figure that out. We would be here forever if we tried to find him."

Gabriel once again spoke up. Peter wanted to know who these people were but decided to keep quiet. He did however bring up something he wanted to say for a while.

"Not to interrupt you guys or anything but can I start training?"

Noelle nodded her head at Peter's question.

"He is right. We should be training not worrying about those 4."

"But those two haven't introduced themselves yet."

Candice pointed at the two boys who were still fighting each other. Reyes agreed with Candice's statement.

"Yes, it's quite rude to not introduce themselves to Peter since he came here to train with us."

"Let them be. We are here all day. Anyways, you guys can go back to training. That includes you Candice."

Candice made a face at Noelle as she walked away from the group. Gabriel flew in the air and charged right into the two fighting boys. Reyes nodded at Peter as he put his goggles back on and he sped away. Noelle and Peter were left alone.

"Well you certainly have an interesting class."

"You still haven't met the rest of them yet but you are right. Hopefully they become your classmates as well."

"I'm more hoping to join Sam's class but this class would be a nice backup."

Noelle rolled her eyes at Peter.

"Whatever. Anyways, I want you to help me with my training. Don't worry, this will help you as well."

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to fire a lightning blast at me while I do this."

She raised one of her hands in front of her face with her palms pointing towards Peter. Her other hand was placed at the small of her back with her palm facing outwards. She then uses her legs to make her spin while he stood on one leg. As she spun she created snow that covered her body with a spinning shell. Eventually Peter couldn't see her anymore as she created a shield of snow.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

Noelle's voice snapped him to attention. He got his hands out and shot out a blast of lightning at her. His attack broke some of her snow but more than half of her shield was still in tact. Peter only uses a small amount of power in his attack but he was still upset at its inability to break more of Noelle's shield.

"Don't stop."

As Noelle spoke her shield had gone back to normal. Peter understood her as he shot out a more powerful blast. This time Noelle stopped spinning as most of her snow shield broke. She felt her muscles tighten a little by Peter's lightning.

"No wonder Sam couldn't move so well after you hit him with your quirk. I can feel my body moving slightly slower than usual."

Noelle started to move her body to loosen it up more. She looked at her hands and they still had snow on them. She then looked at Peter again.

"Both of us have the same issue. We can fully control our quirks. Sometimes my quirk activates on its own when I get upset or when I when I use it constantly. You on the other hand have to fully concentrate to use your quirk correctly, right?"

She was right. Peter had to fully focus on his hands to make sure the lightning only came out of his hands.

"Yeah you're right. If I don't concentrate on my hands, lightning releases out of my body. It's like I have no control over it. Once I try to use it, lightning just wants to leave my body so I have to make sure it only comes out of my hands."

"Why just your hands?"

"It's the only body part beside my head that is out in the open."

"So you're saying that if your were naked you would be at full power?"

Peter's face turned red at her question. The thing was that he had tried that out.

"Let's just say that it's better with just my hands."

"Haha. Okay. Well it seems like I was right. We both don't have full control of our own quirks. We just have to keep trying to control it. We have to go back to the basics."

Peter knew that this was what he had to do. He couldn't train to figure out different ways to use his quirk. He had to train to just be able to use his quirk correctly. Noelle was slightly different. She could still use her quirk freely. She just had to make sure it doesn't activate when she isn't trying to use it.

Before the couple could continue training someone opened the door to the training center. A teacher.

"Is Peter here?"

Peter walked to the teacher.

"I'm here."

"You need to come with me to the principal's office."

"What? Why?"

"She said it had something to do with a fight yesterday."

* * *

"You know you guys missed your chance to talk to Peter?"

"Are you serious? Damn it Brenden, I blame you."

"Why? I knew he was there the whole time."

"What!? Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I just assumed that you wanted to keep training."

"I can't believe you."

Gabriel was taking a break with two other Class B students. All three of them were drinking water while taking a breather. Gabriel spoke up again.

"I think he might know what your quirk is Naito but I doubt he saw your's Brenden."

"Wait really? I swear I never saw him."

**Naito Yung. Quirk: Ray Gun**

**He can fire a laser out of his fingers. He prefers to fire them like if he was holding a gun. He currently only uses his right index finger.**

"You know your going to get beaten up if you don't become aware of your surroundings."

**Brenden L. Thompson. Quirk: Energy Blast**

**His quirk creates energy out of his hands and feet. He can fire them out but instead he keeps the energy on his hands and feet making his hits more powerful.**

"You two are something else."

"What does that mean? You know what, let's go. I'm ready for more training. I'm going to beat you angel boy."

"If the last hour has been any indication, I doubt that."

"Shut up!"

The three boys resumed their training completely forgetting about Peter.

**AN:**

Yahello! Man I forgot to write this when I original posted this. How foolish of me. There really isn't much to say except to do my character explanation that I will do for every chapter. Since this is the first one I will do is

**Peter Castro**. Age-15. Birthday-1/24  
I will not lie and say that his name is my middle name with one of my cousins last name. His birthday is also mine. He was the first character I created and his quirk is Lightning. It's a simple but can be used in different ways depending on the users creativity. It's also one of my personal favorite type of powers in any kind of media. He is one of the main characters of the story. I want to try to switch who the main character is throughout the story. The reason his parents are quirkless is because it's like a simple spin on MHA with Deku being quirkless. How would a kid be like of his parents were quirkless but he wasn't. I'll get more into in as the story goes on. I also thought it would be nice if the main character already had a girlfriend versus blue balling the readers for 100s of chapters.

That's pretty much it for him. I don't know how long each one of these will be but for now I'm done. Thanks for reading and see in the next chapter.

**Chapter 3- The Next Level, it's Class 2-A**


	3. The Next Level, it's Class 2-A

"Big brother, where are you going?"

Okada was at the door trying to leave without waking anyone up. Sadly he failed.

"I'm just going out to train."

"Is that code for studying with that girl?"

It was rare for Okada to be embarrassed but his sister always found a way.

"N-No it's not. Stop watching those weird shows. I'm actually going to go train."

"Is it because mom and dad are coming to visit?"

"How did you find that lett-"

"You left it in your room."

Okada chastised himself. He tried to make sure that his sister never saw that letter. He felt like an idiot for just leaving the letter in room. Okada walked up to his sister. She was 12 and she had the same red eyes as he did. Instead of hiding them she cut her black hair short.

"Look, I told you, you shouldn't call them mom and dad. You have your parents here."

"But then why don't you call them that? You always call them Mr. and Mrs. Dawson."

Okada didn't want to have this conversation with his sister right now. He didn't want to be late.

"We can talk about this later, okay? Right now, I have to go before I get in trouble for being late."

Okada hated when she had such a sad look on her face. He hated how his parents, out of the blue, sent a letter to them. He didn't even know how they knew where they lived. Okada gave his sister a hug. For a second she didn't hug him back but she meekly hugged him back. Okada left his house with the image of his sister left on his mind. He didn't want the day to start like this.

"There you are. I've been waiting here for like half an hour. I thought you were going to ditch me."

Hope stood at the bus stop that would take them to school. The bus was already there. She had promised him that he could watch Class 2-A train. Okada was behind them an entire year so he had a lot to catch up on.

"What are you talking about? I'm only two minutes late. What time did you get here?"

Their meet up time was 10 a.m so Okada thought she was just exaggerating. Sadly he was wrong in those thoughts. Hope's face turn slightly red as she realized that she messed up.

"T-That's not important okay? Let's just get on the bus already."

She quickly ran onto the bus while Okada walked onto the bus. Hope never saw the smile that had formed on his face. She had already improved his mood. Once they got on the bus, it drove off.

The bus drive to the school was quiet. Both students enjoyed the silence. They arrived to the school after a few minutes and they both got off. Hope guided Okada to the training center. She knew that Class 2-B were training today as well, so she had hoped that she didn't enter the wrong training center. When she opened the door she realized her mistake. She went through the wrong entrance. Instead of coming through the front entrance she walked in through the balcony entrance.

"How do you mess that up? We literally are on the second floor."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"If I did, I'm pretty sure you would have just told me I was wrong."

She wanted to retort but she had nothing to say. It was her fault for leading him to the wrong place.

"It's fine. We can watch them from up here. You can just tell me about their quirks."

In the balcony section of the training center, there were a few chairs that have a view of the entire training center. It was made for teachers to watch their students train. Okada walked up to one of the chairs and sat down. He never wanted to train with the class. He didn't want to use his quirk with everyone around. He just wanted to see their quirks so he could know what he was up against. Peter was with the Class 2-B so they could pool together their info. Hope looked at Okada with concern and guilt.

"Are you sure? Didn't you want to train with them?"

"Like I said, it's fine. No wonder the teachers use the balcony. You can really see everything."

Hope was hesitant but she sat down next to him.

"Well if you're fine with it then I have no room to complain. I know that Sam and James aren't here. They were called into the principal's office for something. Other than those two I think everyone else is here."

Okada quickly figured something out.

"There are only four students."

"Wait a minute, who's not here? I see Elizabeth, Bailey, Elena, and...Gwen. That means it's Gabriela. I should have figured."

Okada gave her a confused look.

"Do you know I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Oh sorry. I should probably introduce you to them. Well then let's start with those two."

She pointed at the tallest students. One of them was a giant rock golem and the other was a girl who had 4 arms. Both of them were 6'3 . The girl with the 4 arms had light brown hair that was short and was put in a small ponytail.

"First there is-"

**Gwen Tennyson. Quirk: Four Arms.**

**She has four arms which are naturally bigger than normal people's arms.**

"Are you saying that she has those giant arms because of her quirk?"

"Yes but not entirely. She works out her arms a lot so it's mostly her own hard work. Her quirk just makes them big not strong. Her and Sam just love to fight. Ironically they have only fought each other once. They are probably the two strongest students of the whole school."

As she was explaining her quirk, Okada could hear her yelling.

"C'mon Bailey, give me everything you got!"

She started to punch the golem while screaming. Hope was used to Gwen's yelling but Okada was surprised by her enthusiasm. Hope continued her explanation.

"Yeah she is very energetic. Another thing you should know is that she is not too fond of guys."

"Oh, she is one of those people."

"Don't say it like that. It's not like she hates every man. It's more like she views men to be weak if they can't meet her standard."

"Which is?"

"I don't know, I'm not a man so I never had to deal with that. You could ask Sam or James that question."

Okada already didn't like his odds with her. Okada pointed at the golem.

"What about him?"

"I think you mean she."

Okada raised an eyebrow at her.

"How can you tell?"

**Bailey Stiter. Quirk: Golem**

**She can transform into a giant golem. Her quirk transforms the minerals in her body into a rock like exterior. Depending on how much minerals she has eaten she can increase her size. When she transforms her body moves slower than usual. She also speaks slowly when she transforms.**

"She has been training her speed a lot which is why she is fighting with Gwen. She wants to increase her mobility while Gwen wants to increase her power. Usually Sam trains with those two but obviously he is not here."

Okada stared at the two girls fighting. Both of them had a strength based quirk. Including Sam, there were at least 3 students with inhuman strength. Okada had no way to counter them with his quirk. As Okada was trying to analyze his situation, Hope continued with her explanations.

"Then there is her."

She pointed at girl who had black hair that was in a braided bun. Her eyes were what caught his attention. They were only black. She didn't have pupils or irises. It was just black. She had her arms out and her hands were forming a claw. In front of her was a giant ball of steel. She yanked her arms back with all of her force and the ball moved towards her slowly. She then quickly flung her left arm towards the wall close to her. After that she did the same thing with her right arm. The ball stopped moving once it got within arms distance of her. She fell backwards and gasped for air.

"How did she do that?"

**Elizabeth Hill. Quirk: Spider Web**

**Her wrist can open up and produce spider silk. Her silk is made of her blood plasma. Her hands can stick to it and freely detach from it as well. She thins the silk and creates a different web string for each finger. Since the web doesn't weigh much she can easily throw each string with just her fingers. Anything the web touches sticks to it. If she over uses her webs it can lead to dizziness, lightheartedness, and dehydration. She has poor eyesight so she relies on her other senses to understand her surroundings.**

"So is she blind?"

"Not really but she can't see well. She mostly only sees black. She wears special glasses that help her see better but I don't know why she doesn't have them on right now."

Okada began to feel more nervous. She was another opponent he has no idea how to counteract. He was slowly realizing that these students were in the A hero course for a reason.

"You okay Elizabeth?"

Okada saw Elena walk towards Elizabeth and extended her hand. Elizabeth had a smile on her face as she took her hand.

"Thanks Elena. I guess I pushed my webs to hard and fell. Sorry."

"Nah it's okay Elizabeth. You always help us with stuff it's only right we help you too."

Okada was surprised by her voice. He had expected to hear a more creepy voice since her quirk was like a spiders. Her voice was soft and soothing. Like a mother's voice. Unlike Okada's mother.

"Oh, and that's Elena Lopez. Her quirk-"

"I know who she is."

"How?"

"I have met her before."

Hope stared at Okada suspiciously. She wanted to ask more but she decided to hold that conversation for later.

"Well anyways, that's my class."

"Aren't you missing one of them?"

"Oh, yeah Gabriela. She-"

Before she could explain who the last student was one of the girls screamed. Both Okada and Hope turned to see what had happened. Elena was the one that screamed and she screamed because a boy had suddenly appeared next to her. The boy had the same gym uniform as the rest of them. He was 5'9 and had white hair. His hair was a buzz cut with a little more hair on the top of his head. His eyes were brown and he had bags under his eyes. Everyone except Okada recognized him. Elena took a breath and spoke.

"Jeez Marcus, you almost scared me to death. I can't believe you ended up here."

**Marcus Storm. Quirk: Different Dimensional Phasing (DDP)**

**He activates it by closing his eyes. Once he does, he is transported to a different dimension. In that dimension, he moves quicker but he has to keep his eyes closed. Once he opens his eyes again, he is sent back to our dimension. 1 foot traveled in different dimension, is 2 feet in ours.**

"Sorry. I must have lost track of how long I was running. Again sorry."

His voice lacked any emotion. He sounded like he was just reading off a script. Okada didn't know at that moment but that was how Marcus was. Hope spoke up.

"That's Marcus Storm. He's actually from Class 2-B."

The rest of the girls walked up to Marcus and they started to talk. Okada realized another fact about Class A.

"There are a lot of girls in your class."

* * *

Peter was sitting next to James and Sam. They were in the principal's office yet she was not there. Only one other person was in the room.

"Do you three understand why you are here?"

Her voice was frightening. She looked ready to kill all three of them. Peter decided to answer.

"Is it bec-"

A giant flame fist hit Peter in the face before he could finish.

"I didn't say you could speak."

**Leonella Burns. Quirk: Flame Soul**

**She creates an aura around her that combusts, covering her in flames. The overall temperature and heat generated depends solely on her willpower. The more fired up and excited she is, the stronger the flames. She can control and shape the flames into any form she wishes. When calm, she can control the flames to a more practical level as she can use them as extra appendages to grab things without burning them. She's also highly resistant to flame and heat.**

Her flame fist didn't hurt Peter a lot but the impact made him shut his mouth. As she withdrew her flame fist, Peter looked at the other 2 students with him and their faces didn't surprise him. They looked more scared of her than with Noelle. Peter knew who she was. She was former pro hero Pyroar. She was #10 on the US Hero Rankings in her prime. When she had her agency in Michigan, the crime rate reduced to almost 0%. The biggest problem was that the collateral damage she left behind was so bad that the government wanted to revoke her hero license. That doesn't even include her belligerent and violent nature. Any small time criminals were scared of her, even pro heroes were fearful of her.

"The three of you used your quirks on school property. Not only that but you used it against each other. That was beyond stupid. You three idiots better have a real good reason for breaking the rules."

If she didn't have her reputation and her voice, her physical appearance was terrifying. She was 5'11 with light brown skin and brown eyes that are almost cat like. She has orange red hair that juts out on the top and sides of her head to mimic flames. She also had a canine that sticks out on the right side of her mouth. She was currently wearing a pantsuit which was blood red. She looked like a lion ready to hunt. James was going to speak but Leonella cracked her knuckles.

"And remember if I don't like your answer, there will be a punishment."

James closed his mouth as all 3 students sat in silence. Leonella kept glaring at the students until she finally closed her eyes and sighed. Once she opened them up again she looked at both Sam and James.

"I can't believe you 2. James, you know better than to stoop to Sam's idiotic level. What happened to your dream?"

James looked hurt by her words. Words that cut in deep. He knew she was right so he stayed silent. Leonella glared right into Sam's eyes.

"Out of everyone in this school, you should have known better. Just because you're the son of the principal doesn't mean anything, especially to me. Last time I checked you were 15, so stop acting like such a child. Be more responsible."

Sam gritted his teeth and tightened his fist in anger. He didn't want to hear that from her. Finally Leonella looked at Peter.

"Who are you?"

That alone made Peter feel terrible. He was a nobody to her. She probably thought he was only a victim of bullying and nothing more. He wasn't a hero course student so he wasn't viewed as equal as the other 2. That was what Peter thought.

"My name is P-"

Another fist flew to his face. This time it was a bit more painful.

"I don't want to hear you speak."

Peter's confidence had been completely destroyed. After meeting Class 2-B, he felt at home with other heroes in training. He wanted to join them but now a teacher didn't even want to know who he was. He was glad that she had hit him. It was reality hitting. He is not made to be a her-

"I want you to show me who you are. Actions speak louder than words. Show me."

Leonella withdrew her flame fist as she stared at Peter. She knew every student's name. She had heard that 2 of the general studies students wanted to join the hero course. She only knew his quirk because it was written in his files but she has never seen him in action. She wanted to see in person for herself how much drive he had.

"Listen you 3. Since technically the school year hasn't started, the principal has left you guys off with a warning. If it was me, I would have taken the 3 of you off of the sports festival. Be grateful. The other reason I called you here was because I need to deliver a message to all of the sophomore students. Tell them that to be at school at 10 am tomorrow. Wear your gym uniforms. Attendance is mandatory. Oh and 1 more thing."

The room increased in temperature. Her eyes were burning with anger.

"All 3 of you will run 50 laps around the school. I had to come here on my day off, so if I have to see the 3 of you again today, know, I will not show mercy."

**AN:**

Yahello! I would like to say thanks to AnonymousAK. He sent me OCs and has been giving me idea for my story. So thank you. He was the one who created Leonella so thanks for her. So for this chapter lets talk about

**Noelle Johnson. Age-15. Birthday-12/12  
**Her name comes from a story I'm writing for my own self I just decided to insert for into this story. I also forgot to mention that it's the same for Peter as well. Her name means snow if you look it up or at least I hope it does. The reason she has snow as a quirk is because in my other story she is the daughter of a snow spirit(Yuki Onna). She is also based of Yukino Yukishita from My Teen Romantic Comedy because she is my favorite girl of all of anime(fight me). So basically I wrote myself to date my favorite girl. HAHAHA.

Anyways that's pretty much it for now. Once again thanks for reading and see you next Chapter.

**Chapter 4- The prelims of the sports festival.**


	4. The Prelims of The Sports Festival

Noelle woke up to her alarm at 9. She got ready for what she assumed was going to be a difficult day. When Peter told her that Mrs. Burns wanted everyone to be at school, Noelle knew that she had something up her sleeve. Before Noelle left her dorm room she received a text. She hurriedly checked it assuming it was Peter. Sadly she was mistaken.

Mother.

She quickly left her room with an angered expression and took the bus to school. Once she arrived she was surprised by how people were already there. She arrived at 9:40 so there was still 20 minutes left until Mrs. Burns arrived. Everyone in Class A was there and most of Class B were there. Only 2 people from Class C were there. Noelle decided to give Peter some space so she went to join her class to wait.

Peter and Okada were the first to arrive. They arrived at the school at 9 earlier than planned since they went for a morning run but they decided to stay and wait. By now most of the students were at the school, except some classmates and some of the Class B. Okada noticed that there were 2 girls that he didn't recognize from Class A. One of them was 5'5 and had long blonde hair. She was the textbook definition of beautiful. She was talking to Hope and Elena. He guessed that she was Bailey since he did remember Hope talking about her before so he knew that they were friends. Since he never saw the golem turn back to normal he assumed that she was Bailey. The other girl was alone with her back towards everyone. Before he could get a better look at her, Hope realized that he was staring at the girls so with a red hue on her face she gave him a glare. Okada quickly turned his head towards Peter and asked him a question.

"So you're telling me that Mrs. Burns even wanted our class to show up as well?"

"That's what she told me. Why would I lie about that?"

Okada merely shrugged at his friend's question. Peter continued to talk.

"Look, I'm just as nervous as you. Who knows what she wants with all of us. I do have a theory though."

Okada raised his eyebrow at Peter. Before Peter could say his theory, he saw someone he wanted to talk to come off of the bus. He immediately went to go talk to her, leaving Okada alone. Once he got close to her, Peter spoke.

"Ruby!"

She silently shrieked once she heard someone yell her name. She slowly turned to see who wanted her.

"P-Peter?"

"Yeah, it's been a while."

The girl Peter was talking to was 5'5. She had light brown hair that reached her upper back. Her bangs covered her right eye. Her eyes that tried to avoid eye contact with everyone were turquoise. She was one of the students that didn't show up at the Class B training. However Peter already knew her. They were Literature Club members.

**Ruby B. Gargano. Quirk: Split**

**She can split herself into two different people. Her split self is the mirror image of her. Once she splits, both versions of her become smaller by 2 inches. Both individuals are weaker than when she is one person but are stronger if they work together. For example, if before she splits she can lift 100 pounds of weights, than after she splits, both versions of her can lift 75 pounds each. Both versions of her feel their own pain, and they have their own minds. Once they reunite, which has to be done by touch, she receives the knowledge and pain of both versions.**

"Y-Yeah, since summer began."

Peter had a big smile. He felt proud that she was still able to talk to him. When they originally met, she tried to run away from him. Peter wanted to join the Literature Club, so when he arrived at the club room, Ruby was the only one in the room. Peter tried to ask about the club but Ruby never answered him. After a few minutes she tried to leave the room but the third club member stopped her.

"My my, are you two having a club meeting without me?"

Elizabeth walked towards both of them. She had special goggles on to help her see better. The lenses were pure white which made it impossible to see her eyes. She flashed a big smile as well. Something that Okada never saw yesterday since he was too high up was that Elizabeth also had different teeth. All her teeth were smaller but were also all sharp and pointed.

"Prez, I haven't seen you in a while as well."

"Peter I told you to stop calling me that. We aren't even in the club room right now, so there is no point in calling me that."

"Sorry, force of habit."

Ruby covered her mouth when she started to giggle. Both Peter and Elizabeth looked at Ruby which made her stop.

"W-What?"

Both of them smiled at her and said the same thing to her.

"Cute."

Ruby's face reddened and she put her hands up to it. Both Peter and Elizabeth laughed at her actions. Noelle glared at Peter from a distance. She didn't know that he knew so many girls.

"I had no idea that you could make a face like that Noelle."

Noelle's face turned to see Candice smiling at her.

"I-I was not making a fac-"

"Oh c'mon let's join them."

Candice grabbed Noelle's arm and dragged her to Peter. Okada was watching them and for a reason he couldn't explain, he walked towards Elizabeth. After greeting Noelle and Candice, Elizabeth noticed Okada and flashed a smile while she waved at him.

"Hey Okada, it's been a while."

Okada's eyebrows furrowed at her statement.

"What do you mean by that?"

Candice quickly interjected into their conversation.

"She just means from yesterday, right Liz?"

Candice flashed a smile at Elizabeth but she understood what Candice meant.

"Yeah, Hope told me that you watched us training yesterday."

Okada's eyebrow stayed furrowed at her explanation but decided to leave that for another time since he felt someone staring a hole through his head. He turned around and saw Hope quickly turn her head back to her friend. He merely sighed at her actions.

"Let's go Hope. I'll go with you so you don't have to worry so much."

"I'm not worried about anything especially about him. Who cares if he talks to other girls. You can go if you want Elena but I'm staying here."

"You say that but your face tells us a different story."

"Shut up Bailey."

Both girls laugh at Hope as she glared at her friends. Elena grabbed her arm and started to drag her.

"What about you Bailey? We can't leave you here alone."

"Don't worry, Gwen just got here so I'll be fine. Go defend your territory."

Hope's face reddened at Bailey's comment. As soon as Elena dragged Hope away, Gwen arrived and stood next to Bailey staring at them.

"What is happening?"

"Just Hope being Hope."

Only a few feet away was Sam, Naito, and Brenden. Brenden was touching his chin which only recently had a few hairs on it. As he was scratching his chin hair he was trying to explain what he thought.

"I'm pretty sure this has something to do with the sports festival. Why else would they call of the classes here a day before the festival?"

Naito nodded his head to what Brenden said.

"I think that makes sense. Did your mom say anything to you Sam?"

"No, I didn't see or talk to her yesterday. I also agree but the thing is, what are we going to do?"

The 3 boys went silent as they tried to figure out why they were here. Naito quickly spoke as he just remembered something.

"Did you guys see the new B.C video?"

"The what?"

"It's that quote unquote vigilante group that post videos online."

After Brendan answered Sam's question he turned to look at Naito.

"What does this great group have to say this time?"

Naito could hear the sarcasm in his voice. Brendan never liked them since they were working outside of the laws. None of them had a hero license yet they fight crime and try to make the country a better place. They posted videos on the internet while wearing skull masks and they used voice modulators so no could recognize them. Brendan saw them as cowards who tried to sound and look like true heroes. Naito saw them differently. He saw them as cool crime fighters that were not held back by the law. Naito wasn't the only one who thought that. They were popular with high school and college students. Adults didn't see them in a positive light but no one has tried to stop them. They had thought that if the police or a pro hero stopped them, then their popularity would increase and the government would look like the bad guys in the situation.

"Well since you asked, they said that they were going to do something big on the 13th of September. That's in a few weeks."

Sam zoned out of their conversation as his eyes looked towards a group of students. He saw Elizabeth, Elena, Noelle, Hope, Candice, Ruby, another Class C student, and him in a group. Sam was wondering how he already knew so many people from the hero course. He couldn't comprehend why anyone wanted to hang out with anyone from Class C. They were either students who didn't even try to join the hero course or they failed. They were failures.

"Did you hear me Sam?"

Sam redirected his eyes at Naito who asked him the question.

"No sorry, what did you say?"

"I said if you have made any progress with your training. I can now fire my laser with 2 fingers without hurting myself. I can only do it a few times though."

Naito showed Sam by balling his right hand into a fist and extending his index and middle finger out. The tips of his fingers glowed. It was a white with blue light. The energy around his finger looked bigger than his normal laser. Naito chuckled at his fingers.

"I still remember when I tried to do this for the first time when I was a kid and I broke both my fingers. Now I can do it without fear of breaking my fingers."

Sam with a small smile on his face spoke.

"Good job Naito. I'm glad you're getting stronger."

Naito's face turned slightly red from embarrassment. He avoided eye contact with Sam and started to chuckle again.

"W-Well I wouldn't be getting to happy. I'm going to beat you and win this years sports festival."

"I'll be looking forward to it Naito."

Brenden with a straight face spoke up.

"You say that Naito but you still can't beat me in a fight."

"Shut up! Way to ruin my mood, you jerk."

James was watching everyone talking which brought a smile to his face. Everyone had arrived and it was still a few minutes until 10. James was happy that he attended SV high school. There were so many interesting people in his Sophomore class that everything else didn't matter to him. All those people who questioned him when he decided to enroll to SV were no longer on his mind. He had his goal to achieve in the school. His classmates were an added bonus.

"It seems like everyone is here."

James flinched at Mrs. Burns voice. He slowly turned around to face her.

"Morning Mrs. Bur-"

"Everyone follow me!"

Everyone jumped at her voice. James had to check if his hearing was still working since he was so close to her when she yelled. All the students slowly followed her. She led them to a training center that was used for Seniors. Once they entered they saw 5 giant pillars of rock. 1 was in the center while the 4 other pillars were around it like the 5 dots on a dice. Mrs. Burns turned around and started to yell again.

"Listen up! This year's sports festival will be different. As you all know, our sports festival is one of the few that are filmed and broadcasted on T.V channels. They usually give us up to 3 hours of T.V time for our sports festival. This year they changed that. Now they have reduced our time to only 1 hour. Because of that the school decided to only hold the 16 man tournament on the actual day of the festival. That means we have to figure out who will be competing tomorrow by today. That's why we are here."

After hearing Mrs. Burn's explanation, most of the students were surprised by the news. That had meant that the school's reputation and popularity were decreasing. James felt a sting in his heart.

"We are going to hold the preliminary right now. That's why these pillars are here. The rules are simple. You have an hour to climb up to the top of a pillar. The first 4 people who reach the top of a pillar get to go the 16 man tournament. Once all 4 pillars have 4 students or the time limit expires the prelims are over. If the time expires and we don't have 16 students, then too bad. That just means you don't deserve to participate tomorrow. Another rule, use your quirks however you want but don't use it to push anyone off a pillar because that will lead to an instant disqualification. Any questions?"

Everyone remained silent as they all examined the pillars. They looked to be at least 100ft tall. The pillars looked normal at first glance but they knew that there must be something off about them. Each pillar was numbered. There number was all over the pillar. Everyone in Class C were looking at the pillars with doubt. None of them had a quirk that could help them with climbing so they had to rely on their own strength. Mrs. Burns began to yell again.

"Since there are no questions, we will begin but before that let me remind you all the importance of the sports festival. As you all should know, since you guys are Sophomores you are eligible to sign up for the hero license exam. That exam is held 2 months from now. Once you get your hero license, you are allowed to take internships with the hero agency but it's not going to be as easy as it sounds. Those hero agencies have to want you to join them. They get interns from all over the country so you have to stand out. That's why this year's sports festival is important for you all. If you impress the people tomorrow, then they will want to recruit you guys for internships. Just being able to participate tomorrow will increase your appeal so I better see everyone here try their absolute damndest to pass the prelims."

She then created two flame fists that collided with each other while she cracked her knuckles.

"One last thing, if I see any of you slacking off their will be hell to pay."

Everyone minus most of Class C had a look of determination on there face. Mrs. Burns didn't show it but she was happy that the students had so much drive. She looked for 2 particular students and she was surprised by what she saw. Both Okada and Peter had a look of determination that she hasn't seen in anyone else here. She flashed a small smile which made everyone else slightly more scared.

"What are you waiting for? Time has already started."

She then crouched down and jumped up. To everyone's surprise she flew straight to the top of the middle pillar in a few seconds. Everyone thought that she used her quirk but even then it would still be a difficult pill to swallow that she made that jump with just her quirk. Only Elizabeth noticed something that was connected to her back but she didn't voice her thoughts. Then a gush of air hit everyone as Garbriela flew up at an incredible speed. Everyone then realized that the prelims already started. Sam spoke in a low voice so that the only person who heard was next to him.

"I'm not going to lose to you this year."

Sam then jumped at pillar 1 and started to climb as fast as he could. James only smirked at Sam's comment and ran towards pillar 1 as well. He placed his right foot on the pillar and created crystals that connected his foot and the pillar. He then placed his left foot and did the same thing. He started to run up the pillar while timing his quirk. Everytime he lifted his foot the crystal around his foot would dissolve and once he placed his foot down the crystal formed around his foot again. 100% concentration was needed to pull this off and to have the strength to run perpendicular to the ground. The girl that Okada didn't recognize stood in front of pillar 1 and she pulled something out of her pocket. She was 5'6 and had orange hair. Her hair was placed in a low bun. Her eyes were green and she had red sphere in her hand. She ate it whole and yelled out to James and Sam.

"Don't forget about me you idiots!"

**Gabriela DeLeon. Quirk: Spicy**

**She can emit fire and flames from her hands, feet, and mouth effectively enhancing their mobility, granting them flight, and boosting the power of kicks and punches. To trigger it, she has to eat peppers or hot sauce. The spicier the pepper, or greater the amount, the hotter and stronger the quirk is. The effects last until the peppers are properly digested. She has created small capsules that are sphere shaped that contain blended peppers and hot sauce. Drawbacks include heat flashes and risks of overheating. Also the possibility of constant upset stomachs and irritable bowel movements.**

Red flames shot out her feet and launched her past the 2 boys. Sam yelled and started to climb faster. James once again smirked at both of their actions.

"You two are idiots but I guess I am too."

He also started to run faster up the pillar. Elizabeth flashed a smile at her 3 classmates who were climbing the pillar.

"Show offs."

During Mrs. Burns explanation Elizabeth had been building up strong webs in her hands. She flung her web as hard as she could to pillar 1. Once it connected to the pillar she ran towards the pillar. She then placed her feet on the pillar and started to run up the pillar like James. Her web was still connected to her wrist so she would not have to worry about falling off the pillar. Gwen also ran towards pillar 1 and used her 4 arms to climb the pillar with speed. Elena stretched her arms as far as she could and grabbed pillar 1. She then pulled herself up the pillar. Both Hope and Bailey started to climb up pillar 1 normally. Bailey laughed at this.

"I know why I can't use my quirk but what about you? Isn't this perfect for you?"

"I can only grow giant twice so I don't want to waste it now."

"What do you mean waste it?"

"I have a feeling that there is more to these pillars than what we see. I would rather wait and see then go guns blazing."

"True."

Bailey didn't want to use her quirk because she would move slower than her normal self so she decided to climb normally. Both of them climbed next to each other.

Candice used her bubbles as stairs up pillar 2. She wanted to follow Elizabeth but decided that she didn't want to be a casualty of the race between Class A. Noelle climbed pillar 2 but since her quirk couldn't help her she climbed it normally. Marcus also did the same as he climbed pillar 2. He didn't want to risk anything by using his quirk so he played it safe. Reyes tried to use his quirk to drive up the pillar but he failed. He decided to climb pillar 2 like everyone else. Naito was still staring at Sam.

"Man he is fast. C'mon Brendan let's join him."

He turned to look at Brendan but he wasn't next to him anymore. Brendan was already climbing pillar 3.

"What the hell!?"

"We don't have a second to waste. It is a race."

Naito kept yelling at Brendan as he started to climb up pillar 3 as well.

"Why didn't we join Sam up pillar 1?"

"Because we are not good enough to join him. Not yet."

Brendan remained silent after that. Naito started to climb faster in anger because he couldn't argue with him about it. Ruby slowly walked up to pillar 3. She hesitantly started to climb up the pillar. Peter and Okada started to climb pillar 4 since it was the safest option. There were no other hero course student climbing it. The rest of Class C also climbed pillar 4. Peter and Okada were ahead of them by a lot as Peter asked Okada a question.

"Why don't you use your quirk here? I think it would help you more."

Peter looked at Okada and her merely shook his head at him. Peter felt nervous for his best friend. He was scared that his physical strength wasn't enough to make it before everyone else. There were 18 hero course students and 16 spots open. That meant they had to out climb at least 2 other hero course students to pass. He then looked down and saw one student still on the ground. He hadn't climbed any pillar. Peter didn't recognize him so he thought he could have been a part of Class B. He shook his head to clear his mind of anything other than advancing to the sports festival and continued to climb the pillar.

A boy who was 5'9 was standing next to the middle pillar. His hair was messy and was golden. His hazel eyes were closed as he started to lean on the middle pillar.

"Man she is making this easy for me. I just have to wai-"

A flame fist grabbed his head. He looked up and even though she was 100ft higher than him, he could see the anger in her eyes. He knew exactly what she was thinking. 'You better climb this tower or else.'

"She really is scary. She's not even my teacher anymore and she still doesn't leave me alone."

The flame fist moved him towards pillar 4 and pressed him onto it until he finally grabbed it. The flame fist disappeared and he started to climb the pillar.

"Man what a drag."

Ruby watched what just happened and whispered to herself.

"Good luck Nigel."

**AN:**

Yahello! I can't lie and say that I had this finished a few days ago but work has killed me this last week. I was going to make the entire prelim 1 chapter but decided to split it up into 2 chapters. This is my first time writing most of the Class 2 in 1 chapter so please tell me if it was too much. Also before anyone says anything there is still 1 more Class B Student that isn't there. It's on purpose so don't worry. Just in case I forgot to mention it Class C has 20, Class B has 10 and Class A has 8. I also forgot to describe their gym uniforms. It's similar to UA gym uniform except instead of the white letters and white lines they are gold and it has the letters S and V in the middle. Anyways thanks again for AnonymousAK for Leonella Burns and for ideas. This chapter we will talk about-

**Gwen Tennyson. Age-15. Birthday-8/31**

So let's talk about the elephant in the room. Her name is based off the Ben 10 character but I didn't remember how her last name was spelled. I was just going to spell it differently but my computer corrected it to how it's spelled in the show. I never doubled checked it so I just wrote it like that. Now I have to live with that mistake. I was going to change but oh well. Her body type is similar to Sheeva from Mortal Kombat but not that well endowed. She was one of the last characters I wrote for the school and I constantly kept changing her from Class A and B. I finally decided to put her in Class A because of her strength.

That's pretty much it so thank you for reading and have a great day. See you in the next chapter-Omas125

**Chapter**** 5- Those Select Few.**


End file.
